


silver lining

by nikmood



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then sometimes, you really do get the fairy tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silver lining

After breaking the hearts of two such achingly beautiful boys, I don't deserve the fairy tale I'm living in now. I killed the baddie, saved the world, and got the girl in the end. 

Or the girl got me. The details are kinda fuzzy with all the happiness that I still don't think I really deserve, but have anyway to wrap around myself like a snuggly fleece hoodie.

I want to shout it from the rooftops that I love Faith. I love her, flaws and demons and scars all because she loves me, flaws and demons and scars all. She gets me and I get her and together we make the kind of sense that you're supposed to make.

I spent years searching for the fairy tale to no avail, only to have the fairy tale find me in the most unlikely of places with the most perfect girl.


End file.
